You Don't Know Me
by DarkHeart89
Summary: Meredith looked around in confusion. "Um, Beck? Why are we at a cemetery?" His thoughts broke off and he gasped slightly, realizing where he had actually driven. He had driven on impulse because Jade had always demanded they go here. Jade always said that it was because she liked the smell of rotting corpses. One-shot. Longest story I've ever written. REVIEW!


You Don't Know Me

Summary:

Rating: K

Pairing: Bade, Ryde, Beck/Meredith, Beck/Tori friendship, and Jade with many other guys who she objects.

AN: I thought of this when I saw the preview for it. Sadly, I have to go to a funeral once it airs, so hopefully I'll just tape it or I'll be home by the time it does. But I love this idea.

~Nat

[OoOoOoO]

The minute Tori walked into school, someone latched onto her arm and started pulling her quickly into the Janitor's closet, without so much as a word. Tori yelped, startled of course, as the door shut, the light was turned on and boom, there was Beck.

"And you're kidnapping me into the Janitor's closet because?" She asked, clearly confused. Beck looked at her, conflicted feelings evident on his handsome face. He ran his fingers continually through his hair.

"I need help." He said gently.

"Maybe you should go to Lane-"

"No!" He hissed, "Not that kind of help."

She threw her hands up in surrender, "Well sorry!" Before resting them back down at her sides. "Then what kind of help do you require?"

Beck leaned against the wall, "Maybe, it will be easier if I explain." Tori crossed her arms, leaning against the door.

"Go on," She ushered, clearly interested. He sighed.

"Well, I met this girl-"

"Oooh you met a girl!" Tori squeaked.

He waved his hands at her dismissively. "Shh!" His brow wrinkled. "I met this girl name Meredith, and I have a date with her. She's really cool and funny, ya know?" Tori nodded to show she was listening. "Well, I have a problem."

"What's the problem?" She questioned, perplexed.

"Jade."

"Ohhh." Tori nodded slowly.

"Yeah, oh." He sighed again. "I don't well… I don't want her to get jealous."

"Oh come on Beck, she'll be fine. She's probably too focused on her Full Moon Jam performance and making everything perfect, she won't even care."

"I doubt that."

"I see, and how exactly can I help that?" Tori arched an eyebrow. Tori was certainly not someone easily capable of stopping Jade of all people.

Beck leaned up, shifting his posture. "She get's wonky when I even get close to a girl, so dating one would be even worse." He shuddered at the thought. "So in order to get her not to be jealous, she needs a date too." If Tori could get more possibly confused, she was.

She looked dumbfounded. "I'm not following."

"Jade needs a guy to date, so that way she'll be distracted, and not worry about Meredith."

"That could work." He nodded.

"But it's not that simple." Tori scoffed lightly.

"Oh come on! There has to be **some** guy who would ask out Jade." She insisted with hand gestures. But then, the door opened and there was Sinjin, looking as creepy as usual.

"Not that I was listening through the door," He began. "But I'm in between girlfriends." Tori pushed on the door and Sinjin was gone.

Beck chuckled, "Well, he certainly isn't a good representative." Tori sent him a look, not as killer as Jade's, but it was up there. "So, could you help me?" He asked, sending a pleading look her way.

Tori bit her lip, "Alright, alright, I'll find a guy for Jade." He broke out in a large grin.

"Thank you!" He leaned over a kissed her cheek happily, before exiting the closet. Tori sighed; this was going to be very difficult.

[OoOoOoO]

"Next!" Tori called out, leaning back in her pull out chair and eyeing the next male. "Sit." She said, and the raven-haired boy sat down. It was Ryder. She spat out her water, "Ryder?"

He rose an eyebrow, "What?"

"Why are you here?"! She exclaimed. Why would he be interested in applicating for a shot at Jade? Tori, was currently weeding out the good guys for a date for Jade, and this was not easy. Either the guys were too nerdy, too annoying, or too happy. Jade didn't like any of that.

"I'm here to audition for the play." Tori face palmed. She had completely forgotten that she had disguised it as auditions for her own play. No guys would dare try and date Jade, because A), she would either murder them viciously with one of her many pairs of scissors, or B), she was just not over Beck.

"Yeah, sorry." He shrugged, leaning back in his chair and staring at her.

"So, should I read a script or something?" Tori shook her head curtly.

"No, I think I'm going to start out with a few simple questions." He nodded, draping an arm over the other chair.

"Fair enough, shoot Vega." Tori's eyebrows shot up as he addressed her exactly like Jade did. Score!

"So, what's your favorite color?" He quirked a brow.

"Um, black?" Double score! Tori thought victoriously.

"Drink?"

"Easy, coffee." Oh my god, I've never really how perfect they are, Tori thought to herself. She was quite frankly squealing internally.

"What about favorite movie?" A thoughtful expression obtained his face and he scratched his chin.

"I dunno, Nightmare in Brooklyn, or maybe…the Scissoring?" He answered questionably. "What exactly is the relevancy of these questions?"

Tori stuttered out, "J-Just simple questions to see if you define the character or not," She answered quickly, biting her lip and hoping to god that he bought it.

His eyes narrowed slightly, before he shrugged once more, "Kay." She sighed inwardly, thinking to herself. "Well?" He said impatiently. "Are you going to continue or are you going to waste my precious time?" Oooh, impatient, moody, broody, totally screams Jade!

Tori stood up abruptly and startling. "You got the part." Ryder rose an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Well, sorta." She muttered sheepishly and he stood slowly, eyeing her closely.

"What do you mean by that." Tori slowly met his gaze, tilting her head up and smiling slightly.

"Erm, your part is to ask Jade out."

[A Few Minutes Later]

Ryder stormed out of the Black Box, Tori hot on his tail.

"Oh chiz no!" He stated to Tori, who was following after him.

"No, Ryder, please!" She launched forward, grabbing onto his arm and tugging. He sighed, stopping and swung around, glowering at her.

"No." He stated firmly.

"Ryder, please. You have so much in common and you would be perfect tog-"

"My answer is no." He said stubbornly. "I don't feel like dying today, West would murder the cool outta me!" Tori frowned deeply, putting her hands on her hips and looking at him indignantly.

"No she wouldn't! You're practically the same!"

"The same? She's a psycho and I'm not!" He exclaimed, his getting wide as he did so.

"She is not a psycho!" He gave her a disbelieving look. "Well…maybe a little." He snorted and began walking away at a brisk pace once more. "Waaaait!" She hissed, grabbing onto him again.

"What?" He grunted, clenching his fists.

"Just give her a chance, maybe you'll like her. Jade's a good girl honestly, just give her a chance. All you have to do is ask her out, if she rejects you, your part is done." Ryder sighed.

"No strings attached? Just ask her out and go out with her if she says yes?" She nodded. "I suppose I could try." Tori broke out in a grin. "She is pretty hot." She grimaced,

"Ryder, don't be gross."

"Jealous?"

"In your distant dreams." She countered.

Ryder rolled his eyes, "Whatever Vega, I'll ask her out."

"Thanks!"

"Don't mention it. Seriously, don't." Tori only smiled.

[OoOoOoO]

Jade was irritated with herself. She was late to school and she was just getting here. She groaned, running her fingers through her unruly raven tresses. She looked like a disaster, she hardly had enough time to properly apply her make-up, so she probably looked like an utter disaster.

Great, she thought sarcastically, scowling. She stomped to her locker and opened it violently, a single black rose falling out and at her feet. Eyes narrowed, she reached down a picked it up, noticing a small pale note circling the stem.

Curious, she pulled it off and it fell into her palm. While looking, a suave voice called for her.

"West." She looked to her side, hearing the familiar husk and seeing it was indeed Ryder Daniels. She rose an eyebrow, looking back at the rose and then back at Ryder.

"Daniels." Her glance fell back to the rose. "This you?" She asked, wiggling the rose a little. He grinned slyly, nodding. "Why?" She turned, shutting her locker and crossing her arms, arching a fine eyebrow. "Why **now** of all times? You've never shown any interest in me in the past, why now?"

Ryder slowly drew forward, leering over her a little. He was thankful for the slight height difference or he might feel intimidated by the girl. "Well, you were so firmly attached to Oliver's hip, I didn't think I stood a chance." He began all sultry and oddly, flirty. "But now, seems you're a free agent and incredibly hot as it is." Her gaze flickered.

"You're awfully close to the fire, careful, you might get burned," She said, her voice barely over a whisper.

"I'm heat resistant." He whispered back, stretching an arm over their heads and leaning on it.

"Hmm, always took you as more of a flammable guy."

"Guess you took me wrong," He slowly leaned forward and she wasn't entirely resisting, until Andre' broke in.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" He said, squeezing in between them. "What's going on," He said, sending Ryder a glare.

Ryder regarded him with a bored expression. "What's going on is I'm trying to kiss a pretty girl, you got a problem Harris?"

"Yeah, I got a problem. That pretty girl is my friend. And my other friend, you happened to full there head full of wonk-filled lies!" Ryder rolled his eyes.

"Calm your keys Harris, Vega was for my benefit, West is a bit more even."

"Even?" Jade arched a brow. "Even how?"

Ryder looked at her. "Huh?"

Jade crossed her arms, pushing Andre' out of the way. "You going to use me like you did Tori?"

"What, no, Jade-" She waggled a finger in his direction.

"No wazz me Ryder. Once a user, always a user." And with a swish of her hip, she plucked the petals of the rose apart as she walked to her next class, looking completely unaffected.

With a bidding glare, Andre' was off, leaving a dumbfounded Ryder Daniels.

Wait, what just happened?

[OoOoOoO]

Tori was chatting with Cat in Sikowitz's class, but suddenly felt herself being pulled over again. She groaned in irritation and followed after who she very well knew was Beck. She looked up, surprise, she was right.

"What?" She sighed.

"So, how's progress?"

"Not so good, first strike." Beck rose a brow.

"Who'd you pick?"

"Ryder." Beck was near fuming.

"RYDER?!" He grunted through clenched teeth. "Why him? He is not fit to date any of the female specimens."

Tori patted his shoulder, "Calm down." Her brow wrinkled. "I'll find someone else, trust me. It didn't work." He let out a breath.

"Fine, fine. I trust you Tori, just-just," He struggled for words. "Find a guy who can make her happy." He sent her a hopeful look, before walking over and taking his seat, looking conflicted once more.

Tori sighed. This was much harder then she initially anticipated. This was going to be a day. She glanced around the class, scrutinizing her peers.

No, not Eli. He's too weird. Nope, nope, wait. Hmm.

She approached a blonde and called his name uneasily, "Gilbert?" He looked up from his seat, pointing a finger to himself.

"Me?" Tori nodded with a knowing smile.

"Yep." She plopped down next to him, tilting her chair, "Look, Gilbert, I need a favor."

[About A Minute Later]

"What! No!" His voice got all panicky. "She-She doesn't even like me!"

"Oh please Gilbert!"

"Wha-What's in it for me?" Tori bit her lip. She was becoming very desperate.

"I'll pay you." This perked his interest.

"How much?" Tori sighed.

"Twenty bucks."

"Deal!" The things she did for her friends, Tori sighed, handing over the wad of bills.

"My names Gilbert." The blonde said, walking over to Jade as she sorted through her locker, planning on heading to lunch next.

Her eyes narrowed, "So?" She asked, with added malice and attitude.

"And I like you." This boy was very straightforward. She rose an eyebrow. Being asked out twice in one day; was a new record.

"Do you want to keep your life?" He thumbed at his pocket, looking nervous.

"I suppose." Figures, she had another pansy.

"Then I suggest your turn around right now and-"

"-But I like you. Why would I go?" She became more curious. This boy was persistent, she liked persistent.

"Because you want to keep your life." She said simply.

"I can still keep my life if I go out with you."

"How so?" Her eyes narrowed, crossing her arms.

"Because you wouldn't kill me."

"And why wouldn't I?" She was getting tired of all the questions.

"Because I'm asking you out."

"What?"

"Right now. Will you go out with me?" He asked, a hopeful expression in his eyes. Jade bit her lip, contemplating. It was probably time she moved on, and more then just a lip-lock with some Canadian.

"Sure. Pick me up at eight." She said simply, and turned on her heel and left. Smiling slightly, and oddly feeling wanted.

[Lunchtime]

Tori paced back and forth. She was at the lunch table, with Beck, and he was looking as nervous as she was. They were unsure whether or not Jade had said yes to Gilbert.

Gilbert. That was a funny name, Tori thought absently, before being interrupted by the smacking of Jade's combat boots. Here we go.

Jade plopped down, Beck and Tori looking at her like she was that of another species. Her eyes narrowed.

"Why are you looking at me?" She snapped.

"Oh nothing." Tori answered quickly, forking at her salad absently. "Soo, any plans for after school Jade? I'm going to the movies with Cat and Andre', wanna come?" Jade shook her head.

"I can't." Tori glanced at Beck out of the corner of her eyes.

"Aww, why not?" She asked, feigning sadness.

"I have a date." She said, staring at her food. Tori couldn't help but smile.

"Really?" Jade looked up.

"What?! Is that so surprising?!"

"No!" Tori's eyes widened. "I just…I'm just happy for you." Jade looked at her suspiciously, before nodding.

"Thanks." She muttered and Tori smiled. Beck breathed out a sigh of relief.

"So," Jade looked up and over to Beck, tilting her head. "I heard you have a date as well, with Meredith, right?" Beck's eyes widened and he coughed, trying to calm down. How did she know?

"How did you know?" Jade shrugged.

"It's going around," She gestured with her fork at everyone around them.

Beck swallowed, "Yep, got a date with her."

"Cool." Was all she said, going back to eating her food. Beck going on a date didn't surprise her at all. He was attractive and single, and Meredith seemed quite into him. Good for Beck, Jade thought.

Beck couldn't help the questionable look on his face, but he smiled down at his food. He was just glad Jade wasn't jealous.

But oddly enough, he suddenly didn't feel that glad.

[OoOoOoO]

Flattening his hair out and pulling at his tucked in shirt, staring at himself in the mirror.

Presentable, he labeled himself thoughtfully, before walking out and locking his RV, strolling to his truck and getting in. Tonight was his date with Meredith and he was a bit excited. It would be his first date officially since his break-up with Jade and he felt a little eager to get back into the game.

Meredith seemed like a decent girl and decent girlfriend material, he wouldn't mind giving it a shot.

Following the directions to her house, he drove into the driveway, sighing and brushing his clothes off as he approached the door. His palms were sweaty and something didn't feel too right, but he pushed the feelings down and gathered his balls to knock and wait.

The door opened and appeared Meredith, her brown hair curled over her shoulder, a short red dress clinging to her slim frame. She looked quite pretty and he grinned at her.

"Hey Meredith."

"Hey Beck," She laughed, glancing at his outfit. "Looking good, love the shirt," She pulled loosely at the cuffs of his shirt, staring at him suggestively.

He slowly backed away, causing a look of confusion to take over her face.

"Where should we go?" He asked, in mild attempt to change the subject.

Meredith bit her lip, "Wherever you want." He frowned slightly. He was used to Jade being demanding and always picking the place they went to. He just had to grow out of it.

"Alright, shall we," He held out his arm and she gratefully took it with a miniscule giggle as they stalked to his car, looking like the perfect couple.

Once getting in the car, on impulse, Beck drove down the road that lead to the cemetery and stopped the car on the road, glancing at the graves and the grim black-wired fencing.

Meredith looked around in confusion. "Um, Beck? Why are we at a cemetery?"

His thoughts broke off and he gasped slightly, realizing where he had actually driven. He had driven on impulse because Jade had always demanded they go here. Jade always said that it was because she liked the smell of rotting corpses, but he knew that she just liked talking to the graves like they were actual people.

She preferred people listening, then actually responding. He had learned that over time.

"Oh, I-I don't know." He stuttered out, quite unsure himself. Meredith was not Jade and that was fact.

"That's ok." She said simply, not bothering to get mad or freaking out at all, all she did was glance out the window and admire how nice the moon looked.

"Wanna get pizza?" He asked timidly.

"Sure, whatever you want," She said with a careful smile. She was so easily…agreeable. It was abnormal.

He pressed the petal and they drove on.

As the date progressed and they entered the movie theater, Beck noticed the couple making-out in the seats and stopped in his tracks.

What was he doing? He didn't want a girl like Meredith, a girl that was so terribly normal and so agreeable and didn't call him out when he drove the wrong way or when he forgot to wear his seat belt, or maybe he had the wrong radio station on, or he was driving to fast or maybe, he was just kissing wrong. She didn't do any of that, she just sat there, stifled and just well, enjoyed the company, no matter what.

It was odd and he didn't like it, and he could tell with the odd feeling in his stomach as they sat down, he didn't want it.

He had fooled himself into thinking that he wanted something that was the complete opposite of Jade. Somebody that wasn't a fighter or wasn't unagreeable, or somebody who wasn't steamingly jealous all of the time.

But good Gandi he was so wrong.

"Meredith," He turned his head to address the brunette who looked at him with hazel eyes. Not the steely blue he had grown accustomed to.

"Yeah?" She answered, tilting her head.

"I gotta go." She nodded, not even bothering to further pry.

"Can we continue this another time?" He slowly eased himself up out of his chair and leaned back.

"Rain check?" She nodded once more and suppressed a groan. She was really boring.

"Bye Beck." She said, stuffing her hand in the popcorn and munching idly as she looked at the screen as the beginning of a chick flick started.

Ew, Jade and him would never be caught in something like this, and that, that was where he realized he was entirely wrong.

He had fooled himself into thinking he didn't need Jade any more, he didn't need her, not until now. He was so stupid.

He shook his head and ran out to his car and just, because it was his luck.

It began to rain. Raining turned into a full out downpour and then he saw a flash of lightning and he ran faster, ran faster then he thought he could.

Running could fix this one problem, but it only worsened the old one.

Because now; it was as new as ever.

[OoOoOoO]

Jade stomped into school, rage clear in her eyes. She had been played, obviously. Five minutes into the date and Gilbert spilled that he had been paid to go on a date with her by Tori.

She was in the least bit angry and hardly held her composure as she waited for Andre' and Tori to approach her, possibly questioning her about her **date** with Gilbert.

As soon as the footsteps were heard, Jade swung around, focusing her eyes on Tori and Andre'.

"So how was your date?" Tori asked cheerfully, gripping the straps of her backpack. Jade's eyes widened and her fists clenched.

"You - paid - a - guy - to - ask - me - out." She spat out each word bitterly, her gaze seething and merciless.

Tori's eyes widened, as did Andre's. "RUN!" She screamed and Jade yowled a battle cry, throwing her bag over her shoulder and sprinting after them, fury in her eyes.

Oh, they would pay. They would definitely pay. She didn't need them trying to set her up with a guy, she didn't want another guy, she was perfectly content with being single. She didn't want some two-bit replacement of Beck, she wanted Bec-…no one.

Andre' and Tori ducked into Sikowitz room and Jade followed, Beck, just happening to be in there. He yelped, surprised by the sudden entrances of the three of them.

Jade held up her fists, ready to pound both of their skulls in, but warm arms enveloped her waist, pulling her back and restraining her from hurting those who were probably plotting her demise.

She screamed, writhing in Beck's grip. She wanted to hurt them so bad. But no, Beck had to hold her back, like he did when Cat shaved off her eyebrows.

Dirty player.

"LET ME GO!" Jade screeched; clawing at the air desperately, like a wild cat locked in some blasted cage.

"Whoa! What is going on?!" Beck asked, looking at Tori for some explanation.

Tori held on to Andre' for dear life, "She's trying to kill us!"

"YOU PAID OFF SOME GUY SO HE WOULD ASK ME OUT!" Jade cried out in protest, hissing at them, still writhing despite Beck's steady and sturdy grip on her waist.

Beck's eyes widened in surprise, "You what?! I told you to just get some guy to ask her out, not pay them!" Jade stopped writhing and turned her head, their faces too close for her comfort.

"You what?" She asked breathlessly. He eased his grip on her waist and carefully let her go.

"I-I nothing." He swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing with obvious uncertainty.

"Wait, let me see if I got this straight." She blew her hair out of her face, panting heavily. "You paid off - some guy, to date me." Beck looked at her wordlessly, unsure of what to say to get himself out of this situation.

"I'll take your silence as a yes." She pressed a hand to her forehead, beginning to pace. "Why." She said repeatedly, before glancing in his direction, her wording no longer not requiring an answer.

He gulped, "I know how wonky you get and I just-"

"-You what?" She asked, disappointment in her steely blue gaze. He felt like a child whose hand was caught in the cookie jar. "You anticipated me on trying to find Meredith and cut her apart or something?" She tapped a finger to her chin. "Well, I don't know if it's just me, but I thought we were over and second, I thought I made it clear I don't care what the chiz you do!" She snapped bitterly. "I'm not some child Beck and we're not dating anymore. I have NO power over you or anything you do."

"I know Jade!"

"Then why did you have her try and find me some lousy date!?" Beck was silent at this point, how was he supposed to answer this. If he could take it all back, he would.

"Silence, figures. It's what you always do, wait and wait until everything blows up in your face. That's what you did our entire relationship." She shoved him, stalking to the door and turning back once more. "Obviously, you **don't** know me."

And then she left.

[OoOoOoO]

The next day, it was obvious anyone who dared cross paths with Jade was a dead man. She wouldn't talk to anyone, and if she did talk to anyone, all she did was snap at them. She was a bitter, irritated mess that no one would dare deal with.

She was absent at lunch, refusing to eat with her so called friends and would rather set up the full moon jam stage, stealing a part of the lunch eating area so that she could check the lighting, the effects, make sure everything was in place.

Tonight's show would go out with a boom, and no one could stop her. Not even the pathetic freshmen all bending their ligaments to get her what she wanted, nay, what she needed.

Oh, Jade would show them, she would show them all!

The freshmen looked at her on the stage and opened their mouths to ask her a question and she growled in a raised voice,

"NOT NOW!" And they scurried away, some tripping and squeaking in the process. Idiots. They were hardly out of Middle School and it was obvious they certainly didn't know how to line up all of the props correctly.

Amateurs.

She tapped the microphone, muttering scissors into it and testing it. Georgie and Veno would be here soon and they would be testing everything, including the set up for the instruments and everything.

Georgie and Veno's relationship with Jade went way back to Kindergarten and, well, were Jade's only real friends at this point. She wasn't even talking to Cat.

"Hey girl." Veno greeted with a grin that made her feel a twinge of happiness.

"Hey Veno." She nodded, but did not smile. She refused to smile. "Where's Georgie? Slacking off again?"

"Ha-ha, real funny West." A blonde appeared, her hair in a thick French braid down her back, her face showing she meant business. "Nice to see you too, looking good." The blonde smirked.

Jade smirked back, "I suppose I can't say the same." Georgie scoffed.

"Whatevs, we gonna test this chiz or chat around like this is some sewing circle?"

"I like sewing circles!" Veno cut in with a frown.

"No one cares Veno." Jade rolled her eyes. "Yeah, let's rehearse." She said, being frank and heading over to the microphone, shifting it around.

"Hey West?" Georgie said timidly, tilting her head Jade.

"What?" Jade said, not bothering to looking over her shoulder.

"You ok?"

"I'm fine." She answered quickly, shortly. Georgie didn't think so.

[OoOoOoO]

Everyone sat down in their seats when the time came for Jade's performance, all eager to see what song Hollywood Art's baddest bad girl had to come up with. Tori was eager as she sat down in her seat, next to the rest of her friends.

They all were pretty quiet, it usually was when Jade was absent. But Beck wasn't there, he was probably closer to the front, he wanted to see this, Tori thought and shrugged as Andre' joined her.

"Eager?" He asked with a slight chuckle.

"Curious is more like it," Tori smiled. "I haven't seen her perform alone ever. I wanna see how strong she can strut it."

"She's really good, I'm warning you."

"No need to warn, I pretty much know. I sang with her once," She thought back at the memory and cursed their lack of being close. Jade probably didn't trust her anymore.

They all quieted as Jade walked onto the stage, straightening the banded microphone connected to her ear. Clad in her lucky leather jacket and pretty much black everything else, she looked good enough, happy to be singing it would seem.

She looked a bit nervous, a little on edge as well. Tori found it rare to ever see Jade in such a state, she hadn't seen it since that last play she had written and her Father had watched.

This was a whole different kind of nervous.

Jade took a heavy sigh. Singing this song showed a whole different side of her. Vulnerability at it's finest, some would say. But this song, spoke everything. Her feelings, her thoughts, her heart.

She had written it a while back and felt a little timid on whether or not to perform it or not. Beck needed to hear this song, this-this was their wreck of a relationship, in it's dreads.

It showed how Beck, despite his knowledge of her quirks and nooks and crannies, he was unaware of how much, he really, truly, did not know Jade West.

Jade swallowed and spoke, her voice a little scratchy at first, "This song." She paused. "This song, is for someone out there, someone who believe they knew me, knew what I wanted, knew what I cared for and needed, but when really, they had no idea what it was at all."

There was some clapped after that and a small smile crossed her face. "Thanks." She said and the lights dimmed, focusing on the drummer and the two electric guitarists.

A few strings were strum, beginning the song and then everything, was focused, utterly and completely on her.

She tapped her foot, "You think you know me, but you don't, know me." She took one long stride forward at the end of the stage. "You think you own me, but you can't, control me." She fixated a meaningful gaze on Beck, before stepping back.

"You look at me and there's just one thing that you see," She held up her index finger, beckoning Beck to come up almost. "So listen to me." There was a small pause. "Listen to meeee!"

The brunette jumped up as the drum beat loudly, "You push me back, I push you back. Harder, harder." She moved her hands apart with a wild gesture. "You scream at me, I scream at you, louder L-L-L-Louder." She shook her head; her long curls cascading in her face. "I'm dangerous, so I'm warning you. Cause you're not afraid of me, and I can't convince you." She leant forward, crouching to her knees. "You don't know me."

Her posture turned, back facing the audience, a content look on her face. "You think you got me, but you don't, get me." She turned her head, gazing heatedly at Beck. "You think you want me, but you don't know what you're getting into." She swung around, holding her heart with one hand. "There's so much more to me then what you think you see, so listen to me." Then came the beckoning hand once more.

"Just listen to meeee!" She screamed into her microphone, jumping.

"You push me back, I push you back." She took long steps forward. "Harder, harder. You scream at me, I scream at you. Louder, L-L-L-Louder." She gave a shake of her hips. "I'm dangerous, so I'm warning you. But you're no afraid of me, and I can't convince you. You don't know me." She suddenly stepped off the stage, walking in Beck's direction.

He met her eyes without hesitation, gazing deeply into those mezmorising blue pools.

"And the longer that you stay, the ice is melting." She gripped her heart once more, looking at him with a no longer shielded expression. It held hurt, remorse, and unconcealed pain. "And pain feels okay, it feels okayyyyyy. Hey…"

Her voice was low, the music quieting a little. "You push me back, I push you back." She took a step forward. "You scream at me, I scream at you." Another step. "Louder -step- louder -step- louder -step- louder -so close it was hard to tell- louder, louder, louderrrr, louderrrr, louderrrrrrrrrrr!" She continued, trailing off into the next lyrics.

"You push me back, I push you back," And then surprisingly, she pushed him. "Harder, harder." And again. "You scream at me." She got in his face. "I scream at you. Louder, L-L-L-Louder." She turned and fled, running up the stairs. "I'm dangerous, so I'm warning you. But you're not afraid of me, and I can't convince you. I don't have to."

Jade's knees gave way and she sank to the ground, the lights darkening, the only beam of light hitting her. "I think you know me."

Darkness overtook the entire stage and the low hum of the cymbal drew on, until stopping.

There was utter silence; everyone was flabbergasted by the performance, amazed. They hadn't seen Jade perform like that in a long time.

And then the crowd erupted in cheers and a long applause.

Jade laughed as the lights turned back on, an airy, happy feelings filling her. It felt nice to get all those feelings out.

She stood, and bowed, a wide smile on her face as her name was chanted in praise. Her smile only grew wider, but then, the crowd was hushed and she grew confused.

Her gaze followed the audiences and there was Beck, on the stage, standing a few feet from where she was, staring at her. She met his gaze and he stepped forward, sure enough, now it only mere inches they were away from each other.

Her breathing grew ragged and her heart pounded. That uneasy feeling returned.

"What." She snapped, not putting her heart into it and more or less, having it amplified by the microphone she was still wearing.

He didn't say anything.

"What do you want?" She demanded.

But again, he didn't say anything, just kept staring at her with those antagonizingly brown eyes.

"Tell me for God sakes!" Her voice took a desperate turn. "Tell me."

The whole school watched, perplexed with Beck's stifledness and Jade's desperation.

He didn't say a thing, he just stepped forward, cupping her face and giving her a hard kiss on the lips, full of passion and tongue and well, love.

He held her face as if it was the most fragile thing in the world, as if she was a porcelain doll, that if pressed too hard on, she might break.

Beck cradled her, held her tightly to him, just feeling the need to hold her to him, feel her cold body in his own, trying to take all that pain off her shoulders.

Breathing automatically became the next problem and Jade pulled away with a slight gasp, staring at him with wide, shocked eyes.

"Why did you kiss me?" She asked him strongly, despite the amount of breath that she lacked.

Beck swallowed the lump in his throat. "Because I miss you Jade, I need you. I can't go a day without thinking about you and your well-being. Meredith…she wasn't, she wasn't what I needed. The entire date, all I thought of what-what we did on our dates, what you did, all I wished was for her face to be yours, for her clothing to be black and all of your other quirks to be there, with me, right then."

He looked at her deeply. "I always think of you, there hasn't been a day where I haven't thought of you. You are my world Jade, and without, I'm nothing. I'm nothing, absolutely nothing."

Jade looked skeptical, despite the many 'aws' and whistles from the audience. "And how do I know this isn't an act?" Her voice had gone uncharacteristically soft. "You're an actor Beck, that's what you do. How do I know."

He paused, thinking for a moment. "Ask me if I love you." She rose an eyebrow, not fully comprehending his request.

"What?"

"Go on, ask me if I love you," He couldn't help but grin a small amount.

She straightened, pulling away a little and crossing her arms, raising a fine brow. "Do you love me?"

There was no answer at first.

"Well? Do you love me or not?" She asked, her voice raising an octave.

He smiled widely, a smile that made her smile and then all of those mushy feelings returned, making her feel like a mess and like she was the luckiest girl on the planet.

"I never," He took a step forward. "Ever." His hand cupped her cheek once more, stroking softly. "Will ever, stop." He leaned forward, foreheads brushing. "And I never have."

His free arm circled her waist. "For it was not into my ear you whispered," He spoke in a gentle tone. "But into my heart." He enveloped her hand into his own, placing it on his heart. "It was not my lips you kissed, but my soul." He quoted with a small smile.

Jade let a small smile onto her face. "You totally just quoted Judy Garland, didn't you?"

He hesitated, but nodded. "I suppose that's what I just did,"

"You're insane."

"If you call a guy madly in love with his ex insane, then so be it."

They stared at each other, before to break the mood; he picked her up in his arms, dipping her down so her hair flipped back, before pulling her back up, a happy smile on her face.

The audience erupted in cheers once more.

"Forever thine, forever mine, forever ours." He whispered.

"Stop quoting people," She laughed breathlessly. "Because it's my turn." She leaned against him, resting her cheek to his. "I think you know me."

Although he didn't know her, he knew what she needed and he knew what he needed, and that, that my friends, were eachother.

THE END!

AN: Good Gandi that was long. It took me a few hours to write I suppose, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review. I never get any reviews anymore and it makes me sad *sob*, so please review. I worked exceptionally hard on this.

Sorry for any mistakes, I'm too tired to check it, it's midnight.

~Nat


End file.
